I Do Believe in Faeries
by River9Noble
Summary: Batman's away for the weekend leaving Tim Drake on duty in the BatCave... but much to Tim's dismay, Bruce has called in his resurrected-son Jason Todd to babysit. Will sparks fly? Is this slash? Yes and yes. Jason Todd x Tim Drake. JasonXTim. One-shot.


_A/N In this AU, Jason wasn't angry at Bruce after coming back to life and when he became Red Hood, he stuck to the BatCode of no killing. Damian doesn't exist in this AU. _

_I've been so busy writing a painful version of Bruce and Jason's relationship in my story "Red, White, and Harley" (check it out…!) that I needed some Bruce and Jason healing love. And then I was like, oh, Tim and Jason, hm slash yes. Lemons ahead, obviously! Read at your own risk. _

* * *

Bruce Wayne leaned over a seated Tim Drake's shoulder in front of the BatComputer with his tux jacket unbuttoned and his bowtie hanging untied around his neck as he ran a few final scans and checks of Gotham.

"Quiet so far," he muttered. "Hopefully you'll have a peaceful night."

"Whatever happens, I'll handle it," Tim said boldly in a tone that he hoped would inspire confidence in Bruce that he was more than capable of keeping watch over the city for _one_ weekend while Bruce attended a Wayne Foundation Charity Cruise with Selina, who wouldn't be packing her Cat claws for this civilian trip.

"Well, Jason will be here," Bruce murmured mostly to himself, as if in reassurement. Tim felt his shoulders slump a little bit as he bit back a sigh. No sooner had Bruce mentioned his once-dead son than the heavy clomps of Jason's Docs were heard banging along the metal catwalks leading down from the elevator.

"Pops!" Jason bellowed affectionately as he approached, slinging his muscular arm around Bruce's neck for what was actually a quite touching hug which Bruce returned with an arm around his back, both of them kissing the other's cheeks in familial love. Bruce cupped Jason's scruffy face with his hand.

"Always good to see you, son," he said with warmth that contained an extra level of genuineness due to having long believed his son was gone for good.

"You, too, old man," Jason returned with an easy grin. Stepping away from Bruce, Jason met Tim's eyes with a small sneer. "_Replacement_," he growled, cuffing the back of Tim's head hard in a gesture that was definitely not meant to be affectionate.

Bruce didn't seem to notice, though. He never did, Tim thought to himself. "Jason," Tim greeted him evenly. He hoped that his voice didn't betray the butterflies that he got in his stomach whenever Jason was around. Tim couldn't explain why Jason made him so nervous - at least, not in words that he was willing to hear even in the privacy of his own mind.

He reasoned with himself that it was only because Jason was so openly antagonistic towards him. And, because, Tim _was _in fact Jason's replacement Robin and he always felt the pressure to live up to him. He knew his combat skills were far below both Jason's and Dick's and while Dick was always kind, it was hard to not feel like the pathetic hanger-on to the BatFamily when Jason was around rubbing his status in his face all of the time.

"Thanks for stepping in, son," Bruce was saying to Jason, who was going to wear the BatSuit this weekend if they needed to deal with any situations while Bruce was away. Jason and his older brother Dick Grayson were the dynamic duo of Bludhaven, paired up as Red Hood and Nightwing to try to instill some order in the even shittier town south of Gotham, but both were always happy to help out back home when needed and it greatly eased Bruce's peace of mind to have both of them at his disposal.

"Anytime, Pops," Jason replied, settling himself down in Bruce's comfy chair which Tim hadn't dared to sit in. "Have fun with your lady," he said as Bruce clapped a hand on Tim's shoulder in a somewhat fatherly fashion before heading towards the elevator.

"That lady is your mother," Bruce called back to him in teasing chastisement. She wasn't, exactly, since Selina and Bruce had only finally gotten together for real after the tragedy of losing Jason, but CatWoman loved being the de facto BatMom to all of the little Batlings, no matter how old they actually were.

"Technicalities…" Jason drawled after him, propping his Doc Martens up on the ledge of the BatComputer desk and cracking open the beer can he'd brought down with him. Tim glanced over at him.

"You really shouldn't be drinking on duty," he said in disapproval.

"Lighten up, cupcake!" Jason retorted in an unfriendly way. "Why don't you go get yourself one, maybe you'll be less uptight." Tim tightened his lips but didn't respond. Jason rolled his eyes.

"The things I put up with for this family," he muttered loudly enough to make sure that Tim could hear.

"You don't need to be such an asshole to me all the time," Tim bravely defended himself.

"Ooo, the twink has claws. Me-_ow,_" Jason mocked him, not taking his eyes off the screens of the BatComputer.

Tim jerked in his chair and flushed hard. "_What_ did you just call me?" he asked in breathy panic. Jason glanced carelessly over at him.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," he said. "What, did I hurt your feelings?" he bullied in a babied voice. Tim turned redder but he managed to find his voice.

"I'm not a twink," he said defensively and, he hoped, convincingly.

"Baby, you are the definition of twink," Jason drawled to him. "If we put the word twink in the BatComputer, she'll spit out a picture of you."

"I'm not gay," Tim insisted, desperately. Jason sputtered out a disbelieving laugh.

"Are you serious?" he asked him. "You're still not out?" Tim's cheeks went to heat-level inferno and tears started to prick his eyes as he spun his chair to face away from Jason, shoulders heaving as his breaths came faster.

"Tim," Jason said to him more seriously, his use of Tim's first name rather shocking. It was, in fact, probably the first time that Tim had ever heard him use it. "What's the big deal, dude? So you're gay," Jason said to him. "We all know," he added. "But I can buy you a rainbow cake if you want a coming out party and shit," he snickered.

Tim wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Still not turning around to face Jason, and feeling both angry and mortified, he muttered, "Easy for _you_ to say it's no big deal. It's a big deal to me, ok?" Jason kicked the back of Tim's chair with his boot and spun him around.

"Why?" Jason asked him, blandly curious as he took a sip of his beer, leaning back in his chair but both feet resting on the floor now as he faced Tim. "Bruce ain't gonna care."

"How would you know?" Tim said in frustration.

"One, he already knows you're gay," Jason counted off. "Two, if he didn't care about me, he ain't gonna care about you." Tim stared at him.

"If he didn't care about _you_ \- what, like you're gay?" he laughed in disbelief. Jason smirked at him.

"I'm indiscriminate," he said calmly. "As long as they say 'yes' and they're sober, I'll fuck 'em." Tim's eyes were wide and his chest and … pants… had suddenly gotten tight.

"I thought you knew," Jason added as an afterthought. "It's not a secret."

"So why were you picking on me calling me a twink, then?" Tim asked Jason belligerently, trying to ignore his growing bulge and the real reason for all his butterflies.

Jason raised his eyebrow. "I was picking on you saying you had claws, kitten. You're the one who got all offended at the word 'twink.'"

"It's an offensive word!" Tim insisted weakly.

"Bullshit," Jason said back. "It's no different from calling someone a bear or saying they're into leather. It's just a designation. And, honey," he said, deliberately looking Tim up and down, "you are a twinkie twinkle-toes," he winked with a little smirk, but it seemed slightly friendlier. "You know you can't deny it," he added as Tim groaned and leaned his head into his hands on the BatComputer.

"Do you think I _want_ to be a twink?" Tim snarled at him suddenly, whirling to face him.

"What's wrong with it?" Jason asked, honestly curious.

"What's _wrong_ with it?" Tim half-laughed in despair. "Gee, let me think. I'm only the weakest fighter out of the Bats. Everybody already sees me as more of a computer nerd than as the real Robin. And yes," he added, meeting Jason's eyes, which may have looked slightly ashamed, "I'm well aware that I'm _only_ your replacement and I'll never live up to the legendary Jason Todd."

"_Legendary…_" Jason said with a little grin. "I like the sound of that, Replacement." Tim snorted and spun slightly away from Jason to face the computer again.

"Nobody wants a twink," Tim said quietly. "Weak-ass pretty boys who are just walking decorations. Hardly crime-fighting material," he muttered.

"And yet here you are fighting crime," Jason pointed out to him. "In the BatCave. Wearing the Robin suit."

"Yeah, and Bats doesn't even trust me enough to handle this weekend by myself," Tim argued in frustration. "He called you in to baby-sit me."

"Hey, hey," Jason said to him comfortingly. "Lighten up on Daddy Bats. It's not that he doesn't trust you, Replacement. He's too scared of losing you after what happened to me." Tim turned his head to look at Jason, a little bit of hope flaring in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked longingly.

"_Hell_, yes," Jason said back. "Did you know he trained you like three times harder than he did me and Dick before letting you put the suit on?"

"No…" Tim said in wonder.

"Well, he did." Jason said. "Ask Dick." Tim shook his head.

"Maybe that's just because I'm not as good of a fighter," he argued.

"Aw, Replacement," Jason said encouragingly. "There's more to fighting crime than being a fighter. And you get by. You're pretty badass with that stick of yours."

"Yeah?" Tim asked him, slightly embarrassed by Jason's praise.

"Yeah," Jason told him sincerely, looking at him almost kindly for a change. "And you need to come with me to a gay club sometime. _Lots_ of people like twinks," he said with a mischievous wink.

Tim kept eye contact with him defiantly. _Fuck it,_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath. "Do you?" he asked Jason. Jason's eyebrow went up.

"Do you want to find out?" he asked sexily, scorching him with his gaze. Tim didn't look away.

"Yes," he murmured. Jason's eyebrows went up even higher than Tim thought possible. Abruptly, Jason slammed his mostly empty beer can down on the BatComputer and stood up, striding over to Tim in the same motion. Tim's belly did little nervous flip-flops as he looked up from his seated position at the rock hard, muscled, and tatted body of Jason Todd looming over him.

Jason grabbed him by the hands and pulled him upright, then immediately grasped him roughly by the back of the neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Tim had tried dating Stephanie for a little while a few years ago, but they had broken up before ever having sex. Their kisses had been completely unexciting.

But Jason's tongue was doing to him things that he hadn't thought possible, heating him up in the most unconnected places and sending tingles of desire and electricity all through his mouth, making him respond to Jason's tongue with his own, kissing him back with an ever-increasing hunger for more.

Jason's other hand was gently caressing Tim's waist and Tim found one of his own hands going around Jason's neck and the other one rubbing his muscular chest as they kissed. Jason shifted both of his hands to Tim's waist and pulled him in tighter as they continued to kiss and suck at each other's tongues, eventually sliding his hands down to Tim's ass to massage his cheeks as he ground their cocks together through their pants.

"Fuck, Jason," Tim whimpered, breaking apart from their kiss but looping both arms around Jason's neck.

"I got you," Jason reassured him quietly as Tim moaned into his neck while Jason kept rolling their hips together.

"You know why so many guys like twinks, baby?" Jason asked him gently as he planted little kisses along the side of Tim's smooth face.

"Why?" Tim breathed as Jason slid a hand up under his shirt to rub his back.

"We like taking care of you," Jason murmured into his ear before pulling back to look into Tim's eyes. "Makes us feel big and powerful and strong."

"You _are _all of that," Tim said, looking back at him with admiration and awe. Jason smirked a little bit as he lowered his mouth to kiss Tim again.

"Then whatcha complaining about being a twink for, if you like what you see over here?" Jason asked him when he pulled his mouth away again and lifted Tim's shirt up over his head. Jason slid a hand caressingly down Tim's bare chest. "Just enjoy getting fucked, baby," Jason gently ordered as he started circling one of Tim's hardened nipples with a thumb before leaning down to lick and bite it, too.

Tim moaned and lightly held the back of Jason's head as Jason worked both of his nipples before standing up to pull his own shirt off, tossing it aside. Tim sucked his breath in on seeing Jason's cut abs and chest muscles, brawnier and more solid looking than his own light frame, even though he also had a toned fighter's physique. Jason grinned at him.

"You like all this, Replacement?" he asked him cockily, grabbing one of Tim's hands and placing it on his chest.

"Yes," Tim breathed honestly, stealing a glance at Jason's encouraging face before starting to caress his muscles. Jason slid his hands around Tim's low back while Tim stroked and rubbed him, enjoying the feel of his hard body under his fingers.

"You're so fuckin' cute," Jason said to him affectionately. Tim flushed and looked up at him.

"Is that bad…?" he asked hesitantly. Jason laughed, but it was a sexy sound this time instead of his earlier mocking.

"It's the opposite of bad," he said, leaning down to kiss Tim again. As they made out, Jason's hands slid around to Tim's front and started undoing his belt and fly. When he had everything undone, he gently walked Tim backwards.

"Sit down," he ordered gently, pushing him into Bruce's chair as he slid his pants and boxers down. Tim jumped a little bit as his bare butt hit the seat cushion.

"Oh, shit, Jason, it's Bruce's chair -" he started to protest, but Jason only laughed at him and pushed him down harder before kneeling in front of him to take Tim's shoes off, pulling his pants the rest of the way off with that task done.

Tim's breaths were coming rapidly, from nerves and excitement and the thrill of sitting fully naked in the BatCave with a half-clothed Jason Todd in front of him about to - oh, God, Jason was leaning into Tim's waist from his kneeling position while looking up at him with a knowing smile, and then his hand was tightly gripping the base of Tim's cock as his hot, wet mouth went down on it.

Tim's hips bucked up but Jason pressed his legs back down with his forearms as he slid his mouth up and down Tim's shaft, sucking hard and taking him all the way down his throat 'til his cock was balls deep in Jason's mouth.

"Oh, God, _oh -_" Tim was babbling frantically with his hands threaded through Jason's hair as Jason expertly sucked him off, using his tongue for variety and the heel of his hand to massage Tim's balls as he went. Right before Tim thought that he couldn't possibly hold on anymore, Jason popped his mouth off of Tim's cock and let go, licking his lips lasciviously to catch the bits of drool hanging off them. Tim was shuddering and shaking in the chair.

"Why'd you - why'd you stop?" he asked him. The little smile that Jason gave him was surprisingly tender.

"You should come with my cock inside of you the first time you have sex," he said.

"Oh," Tim said, blushing more. "Um, ok." Jason frowned as he scanned the mostly metal furniture and hard surfaces in the BatCave, looking for a good spot to continue their fucking. Then he got a wicked grin on his face.

"Come on," he said to Tim, holding his hand out to him to pull him out of the chair.

"Jason…?" Tim said nervously as Jason pulled him along down the catwalk. "What about - what about monitoring?" he said, turning his head back to look at the computer as they walked away.

"We'll hear it," Jason said cheerfully, grabbing a comm link to take with them. "And I'll tell the BatGirls to handle anything that comes up," he winked at Tim, "because, baby, you take priority right now." Tim couldn't help the warm flush that lit his chest up at Jason's words or keep the happy smile off his face as he let Jason lead him by the hand down the walkway, himself buck naked while Jason still only had his shirt off.

"Oh, my God," Tim breathed when he saw where Jason was leading them to. "Jason," he said, a nervous flutter in his voice but there was a little bit of excited longing there, too. Jason looked positively naughty as he flung the back door of the BatMobile open.

"After you, love," he said with a dark chuckle. "Every young man should lose his virginity in the backseat of a car." Tim burst out laughing, partly in disbelief at what he was allowing himself to be talked into, but he climbed in, Jason following him.

"Lay down on your stomach," Jason told him, sliding onto the floor to give Tim room to stretch out. "We need to get this ass nice and warmed up." Tim grinned in the darkness and gave a happy little shiver. Jason's strong hands started massaging Tim's butt in earnest, working on the larger muscles first to force the tight muscles in his hole to relax and ease open.

Tim groaned in pleasure as Jason's thumbs began to dig in deep circles and he wiggled his hard cock a little bit against the leather seat cushion. Jason smacked his ass hard and Tim jumped.

"Wait for my cock," Jason ordered with a teasing smile in his voice. "It'll be worth it."

"Ok," Tim pouted, making Jason chuckle softly as he spread his ass cheeks open.

"Seriously, don't move," Jason murmured, before causing Tim to practically leap up in the air as he put his tongue down to his asshole and began to lick.

"Oh, _fuck!_" Tim gasped, squirming under Jason.

"Relaxxx, honey," Jason soothed him. "I don't want you to come too soon but your asshole is gonna hurt like hell if you're not loosened up enough. Be good for me, yeah?" he said gently, rubbing his hand on Tim's low back.

"Ok," Tim said quietly, in earnest this time. He smiled into his arms and felt his heart start to melt at Jason's protective attentions. _Maybe being a twink isn't so bad_, he thought to himself as Jason's skilled tongue went back to work rimming him, but a slightly more nerve-wracking thought pierced his heart right after that. _Or, maybe it's Jason._

In a minute, Tim gasped as Jason slowly slid a wet finger inside of his asshole and carefully starting pumping it in and out.

"Good job, baby, just breathe," Jason encouraged him as he started rotating his finger, stretching Tim's hole wider and wider. Tim's breaths were coming short and hard when Jason withdrew from him. He heard Jason rustling with something in his pocket and something being opened and then two fingers coated with cold lube were inside of him, going deep enough to press up against his prostate this time.

"_God,_" Tim moaned appreciatively. "_Fuck_, that's good," he panted.

"You're doing so good, baby," Jason told him, adding a third finger as he pumped and stroking his other hand down Tim's head and back. Tim groaned harder and bit down on his fist to keep his control, willing himself to wait for Jason's cock before coming, but waiting was getting really hard.

"Jase," Tim pleaded with him.

"All right," Jason conceded, pulling out a condom and tearing it open.

"You just had all that in your pockets?" Tim asked him in wonder.

"Yep," Jason replied nonchalantly. "Always prepared." Tim laughed a little bit but some sadness tugged on his heart as he considered that he was just one more fuck to Jason. He did this all the time, with anyone, Tim thought to himself glumly. It's not like Tim was special to him but Tim couldn't deny that losing his virginity to Jason, and especially how sweet Jason was being about it, was making him want so much more from him than he suspected his predecessor-Robin was willing to give. Before his inner thoughts could dim the mood, though, Jason was pulling him up.

"Sit on the seat and put your legs on my shoulders," Jason ordered him, crouching to a kneeling position. With Tim settled on him, he positioned his lubed-up cock at Tim's entrance. "Stay relaxed, ok?" Jason told him.

"Ok," Tim said. Jason surprised him by sliding a few fingers in his hole again first, which eased him back into relaxing completely, and then Jason was sliding his cock inside of him.

"Oh, God," Tim whispered gratefully, squeezing some tears out of his eyes. "Oh, God, Jason, fuck," he murmured as Jason sunk all the way in.

"Fuck, yeah," Jason murmured back. "You're so hot and tight, baby," he crooned over him, gripping him on the hips tightly. "You ready?" Jason asked him, making sure he was comfortable before starting to thrust.

"Yeah," Tim whimpered. Jason slowly slid almost all the way out and then back in, not too hard or fast at first, but gradually ramping up his tempo and pressure. Tim began moaning and crying in pleasure as Jason fucked him harder, sliding his hand onto his cock to rub it as Jason thrust.

"God, Jason, that feels incredible," Tim groaned as Jason pummeled him.

"Fuck, yeah, it does," Jason grunted out in agreement, pulling Tim's hand off his cock and replacing it with his own. "You gonna come for me, now, sweetheart?" Jason asked him, jacking Tim's cock off as hard as he was fucking his ass as Tim writhed and whimpered at his mercy.

"_Fuck, Jason!_" Tim yelled suddenly as he came hard, shooting his cum onto the ceiling over them as Jason followed on the heels of his climax, coming with a loud groan inside of his ass.

"Oh, fuck," Tim whispered in a daze as he came down off his high. "Jason, fuck, fuck," he kept murmuring, some tears leaking out of his eyes from the intensity of his climax. Jason slid out of him and removed the condom, shoving it into another pocket of his pants after tying it off, before climbing up to sit on the seat next to Tim.

"Come here, baby," Jason said gently, pulling Tim into his lap and cradling him. Tim gratefully wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and snuggled into him, closing his eyes and wishing for the impossible, that this thing with Jason would last for more than the weekend.

"Shh," Jason was murmuring as he stroked his head, and Tim realized with some embarrassment that Jason was soothing him because he was crying and sniffling a little bit. "It's ok," Jason was saying into his hair, interspersing his words with little kisses. "I got you," Jason comforted him, his arms wrapped tight around him. Tim drew a shuddering breath and tried to quiet himself.

They sat together in the car like that for what felt like a long time, neither of them speaking, but Jason's hands kept stroking him absent-mindedly like it was completely natural for him. Finally, Jason spoke.

"Dammit, Replacement," he said with a self-deprecatory little laugh, "I can't believe I'm about to say this…" he trailed off for a minute and Tim lifted his head in the dark to look towards him, even though they couldn't see each other. Tim bit his lip.

"What?" he asked. Jason squeezed him tighter.

"Would you let me take you out on a date this week? Like to dinner?" he asked softly, pressing his forehead forward to rest it on Tim's. A happy laugh burst out of Tim and coasted over Jason's lips.

"Yes!" Tim said happily, his entire face lighting up. Jason couldn't see it, but he felt the energy from it, and smiled against Tim's lips.

"Good," he said, leaning in to kiss him possessively.

"I didn't -" Tim started to say, and then stopped.

"Say it," Jason said. "You didn't what?"

"I didn't know if you'd want to date me," Tim said shyly, running his fingers up and down Jason's shoulder.

"Mm," Jason murmured. "That's the problem with twinks," he said, but with affection instead of snark. "They go stealing your heart."


End file.
